A Trip to the Mall
by KaytieGrl
Summary: After a fight with Robin, Starfire buries herself in her room. Then Raven is forced to help cheer her up. When nothing works, she does the unthinkable. Will she survive the night? Read this to find out.
1. Chapter 1

A TRIP TO THE MALL

A TEEN TITANS FANFICTION

I OWN NOTHING

Raven's PROV

CHAPTER ONE: The Argument

* * *

"FINE, IF THAT'S THE WAY YOU FEEL!" screamed Robin. Starfire had tears in her eyes.

They had never fought like this. In fact I don't think they've ever fought at all. Robin turned to his room and slammed the door shut. Star just stood there in silence for a moment. Then as she ran to her room, I heard a small whimper escape her mouth. The other titans and I exchanged glances. Then, Beast Boy chimed in, "So, now what?"

I looked at him and said in my normal monotonic voice, "We do nothing and wait for them to get over it." After that, I went to my room and began to meditate. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos, Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." I had been meditating in my room for a while, when I heard a knock at my door. Whoever was there was going to pay for interrupting me. I opened the door slightly so whoever was there could not see into my room. It was Beast Boy. "What?" I said getting irritated. "It's been hours and neither of them has come out of their rooms." I looked at the clock in my room. It had been hours even though it only felt like a couple of minutes had passed. I looked at Beast Boy. "What do you want me to do about it?" He looked at me for a second then he said, "Maybe you could go talk to Star, Cyborg and I are going to talk to Robin now." "No." I said and shut my door. Not even two seconds later I heard another knock at the door. "Come on, Rae, PLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEEE?" "No." I shut my door again. Then I heard another knock. "Come on, Rae you're a girl, just go talk to her." I gave in. "Fine, I'll go talk to her."

I walked down to Star's room and knocked on the door. "Starfire, It's Raven can I come in?" I heard shuffling on the floor and the door opened. Starfire looked like she had been crying since they had their fight. I think I heard her say, "You may enter." But, I'm not so sure. I walked into her room. It looked like she had hit everything she owned with Star-bolts. I looked at Star. She just flopped back down on her bed and started sobbing again. I had no idea what to do so I just said, "umm… I don't think it was your fault." Star didn't even look up so I said, "I'm sure in a couple of days you guys will have forgotten all about this." Again not even a flinch. I had run out of ideas so I did the unthinkable, "Hey, Star you want to go to the mall and get your mind off all this?" She perked up. "The mall of shopping?" What did I just do?

* * *

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2: To the Mall

**A TRIP TO THE MALL**

**Chapter 2: To the Mall**

**A TEEN TITANS FAN-FIC**

**I OWN NOTHING BUT THE IDEA FOR THIS STORY**

**RAVEN'S POV**

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Internet's been low. I am very excited to see what you guys have to say about this chapter. It's not my best, but I hope you guys like it anyway. PLEASE REVIEW ME!**

I knew as soon as the words escaped my lips it was a bad idea. What was I thinking? Nice going, Raven. Taking a weepy girl to a place you hate. That's a REALLY god idea. I just kept thinking the same thing a Starfire rose from her bed to her feet.

"Raven, have I mistakenly heard you," She started, "or did you just ask me to accompany you to the mall of shopping, to get my current state of mind off the argument with the Robin?" I slowly nodded, "Pretty much." "JOY! I SHALL GET MYSELF READY!" Starfire stated to leave the room but stopped.

"Do you wish to join me in the getting ready?" "No." I said. She turned and smiled, "As you wish." I levitated to the living room with a book. I waited for Starfire for about ten minutes when she finally walked in. "I am ready."

I looked up and sarcastically said, "To the mall."

**Well that's all. I know it was short. I promise it will be longer next time. I have a question. In my next update, do you guys want to know what's going on with the guys? Review me. Yes or No?**


End file.
